


Betrayed and Used

by JDMslut_red



Category: Watchmen (2009)
Genre: Abuse, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hurt, JDM, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Freeform, Oneshot, Praise Kink, Rape, Rough Sex, Smut, Tumblr request, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob, jdm takeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDMslut_red/pseuds/JDMslut_red
Summary: This was a request on tumblr. One-shot.The Comedian catches you changing and roughly forces himself on you.WARNING: Adult content, adult language, mentions of rape and abuse. Do no read if easily triggered.
Relationships: comedian/oc, eddie blake x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Betrayed and Used

I removed my dress, leaving on my stalkings and corset. I took a good look at my reflection in the mirror and let out a long sigh. What a night! Then suddenly, another reflection appeared behind me.

“Eddie!” I gasped, quickly turning around and pulling the long curtain in front of me, to hide my body from his wandering gaze. “You scared me half to death! What are you doing in here? You knew I was changing.”

“Sure I did.” He smirked, taking a long puff out of his cigar before striding into the room and kicking the door closed. “You really surprised to see me? After you’ve been eye fucking me all night baby?” He spoke while putting his cigar out. “Teasing me all night.” He spoke in his low baritone while approaching me. “I know what you need.”

“Eddie not here.” I pushed at his chest slightly, only to make a point.

“Come on sweetheart!” He growled, grabbing my arms and harshly pulling me to his chest.

“Eddie...” He grabbed my throat before I could continue, making me look up at him. I gulped and shivered at his touch.

“I bet your little pussy is already wet for me.” He swiped his thumb over my lips, the cool leather from his glove sending goosebumps down my neck. I yelped in pain when he roughly pushed me against the pool table. “Is your little kitten purring for me sweetheart?”

“Eddie please... not here. Someone will see...” I begged him.

As usual, The Comedian ignored my pleas. He forced my legs open, rubbing his own crotch against my aching core. I was still sore from last time, The comedian was never a gentle man. I whimpered, tears threatening to leave my eyes.

“You see how fucking hard you make me?” He hissed before forcefully turning me around. I whimpered as he bent me over the pool table, I knew I was going to bruise later. I felt something cold pressed against my back, but I didn’t dare move.

“You love this don’t you? My little kitten...” He said before cutting the corset off of me. I stayed absolutely still while Eddie grazed the cool metal against my flesh. “Look at you, already shivering and I haven’t even touched you yet. Such a dirty little whore aren’t you?” He put the knife down and stroked my ass cheeks before giving me firm slaps.

I whined. My eyes betrayed me as I felt the familiar sting and wet path down my cheeks. My body however; betrayed me even more as I lubricated. I try to wiggle away from his harsh grasp but it was to no avail. Eddie pinned me down on the pool table, using his weight as leverage. I could hear his heavy breathing match my own. I heard the clink of his belt and tussling of leather before I knew what was happening. Oh god... this is it.

I cried out loudly when I felt one of his digits enter me. “Please no... someone will hear. They will see... Eddie...”

“Do you really care?” He asked while shoving a second digit inside me. “You’re dripping doll. You know you want this, just as much as me. If not more.” He chuckled. “I think it’s hilarious how you try to fight but your body always betrays you darling.”

I was about to protest once more but I was stilled by the tip of his cock at my entrance. He shoved himself inside of me before I could blink and I screamed. He was so large. He pulled out and shoved his member inside me again, repeating his movements slow at first. Slow but forcibly.

“You’re hurting me. Please...” I sobbed.

It’s like my words only encouraged him. Eddie pounded his flesh into my flesh, stretching my core over and over again with his extremely thick manhood.

“You dirty little whore. You take my cock so good baby.” He grunted while forcing himself in and out of me. “So fucking good!”

I cried at the way my body betrayed my mind. My pussy was already beginning to convulse around his cock. He pushed harder, stealing the orgasm from me. I wasn’t even allowed a temporary break to catch my breath before Eddie forcibly grabbed my hair with a fistful and made me kneel in front of him.

“Open that pretty little mouth of yours.” He demanded while stroking his cock. I did as he asked and slowly wrapped my quivering lips around the swollen tip. I bobbed my head back and forth and swirled my tongue around his engorged member, flickering my tongue against his slit. I hummed as his salty pre-cum sent fire works to my tastebuds, savoring the taste of him.

“Good girl.” He brushed my hair back and away from my face. “Oh baby, you suck cock so good. You’re my fucking favorite. Yeah show me what that mouth can do. Suck daddy off. Make me cum sweetheart.”

I obeyed him, bobbing faster on his rigid length while humming around his thickness. I knew he liked that. I knew he liked the vibrations. I couldn’t help but always want to please him. Eddie Blake was a harsh man but all I ever wanted was to please him.

I felt tears threatening to spill down my cheeks again as he hit the back of my throat. Eddie began thrusting inside my mouth, desperate for his release. Tears streamed down my face as I choked on his girth. His cock twitched inside my mouth as his hot liquid spurred down my throat. I try to swallow every drop but felt as if I would pass out from the lack of oxygen. He withdrew from my mouth with a loud pop.

I was left as a dirty and used cloth on the floor as The Comedian composed himself and put his clothes back on. These were the moments that hurt the most. He walked to the door, hesitating for a moment before opening it. He turned back to me, his mouth twitched as if he was going to say something. But he didn’t. Eddie simply winked at me before leaving me alone in the room again.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to yell at him, beg him to come back. When did I become so pitiful? Why did I have to fall in love with a monster?


End file.
